


What have you done now

by SmutHorn



Series: Dick Grayson makes terrible decisions [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Drunk Dick, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Trust Issues, building as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23119720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmutHorn/pseuds/SmutHorn
Summary: Dick Grayson did a lot of stupid things in his life, he could admit that. The stupidest though would have to be sleeping with Slade Wilson. The second was talking about it in Guy Gardners bar after getting drunk.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Dick Grayson makes terrible decisions [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661809
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Dick rolled his shoulders, walking into his apartment. He'd just gotten done with a 16 hour shift at the precinct and he swore he wasn't even this exhausted after a night of patrol and fighting the joker or any number of gotham bad guys. All he wanted to do was fall into bed and spend his day off there. That plan halted, but only slightly, when his phone rang. The man groaned at the caller id. Jason. What was it now? He huffed and kicked off his shoes as he answered, going towards his room. "Is someone dying?" Jason rarely called unless someone was dying.  
  


"What, no. Hello to you too." Jason scoffed.  
  


"Then can this wait till morning?" Dick asked, kicking open his door, laying on his bed with a small groan.  
  


"I mean, I suppose it can, but see, I'm really curious about something and so is Roy." Jason hummed over the phone.  
  


He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Fine, what is it?"  
  


"So last night on my patrol, Deathstroke paid a visit. Asking about us. Apparently he did it to Roy a few days before that."  
  


"What?" Dick asked, his eyes popping open at the mention of Deathstroke.  
  


"Yeah, how'd he know we fucked. How did I not know you and Roy fucked?" Jason asked. "Whats going on Dickie?"  
  


"Jason....what did you tell him? What did he say exactly?" Dick asked sitting up, slightly panicking. Why was Slade digging into this?  
  


"Me? I said what happens between brothers stays between brothers. You know I'm not one to brag. Roy on the other hand...."  
  


Dick sighed, rubbing his face. "Is one to brag. Fuck...fuck!" He got up, starting to pace. Why the fuck was Slade looking into what he'd told him?  
  


"Whats going on?" Jason asked.  
  


"I don't know. I don't know why hes snooping. Are you the only two he's talked too. What the fuck." He groaned, pulling at his hair.  
  


"I don't know. I can dig around if you want. See if anyone else on your list got a visit." He said, smirk evident in his voice. "But its a long list, may take some time."  
  


"Oh fuck you jay." He huffed. "Like yours isn't!" He snapped.  
  
"I'm teasing, calm down. How does he know about this anyway?"  
  


"Because I told him." He sighed. No use keeping it a secret. Jason would find out when he went digging anyway.  
  


"Uh-huh." Jason said with a grunt. "So....how long you been sleeping with the enemy? Man you really do idolize Bruce." The younger man teased  
  


"It only happened once and this isn't funny Jason. Besides, you're one to talk. You slept with Talia."  
  


"We all make bad decisions. Mine was Talia, yours was Slade Wilson." Jason countered.  
  


"Shut up. I'll get to the bottom of this. Just....don't say anything to Bruce about this yet." Dick said, rubbing his face.  
  


"You know he'll find out." Jason said.  
  


"Yeah, I know." He huffed, getting up. "Does O know yet?"  
  


"Don't you think she'd call herself if she knew?" Jason asked. "Does she not know about you being bisexual?"

"No, she knows. I just know how protective she gets and stuff." He said, going towards his bathroom.  
  


"Ah, good point." Jason said.  
  


"I gotta go. Later Jay." He sighed.

  
"Hey, real quick before you go. If you're going back to boy town, you should really try me out now." He said, only half teasing. "I'm /much/ better than when we were kids"

  
Dick rolled his eyes. "Goodbye Jason." He said and hung up, going to turn on the shower. While he waited for the water to heat up he looked at himself in the mirror. "Dick Grayson, what have you gotten yourself into now?" He asked himself.

  
"Something fun I hope." Came a voice from behind him, standing in the door to his bathroom.

  
Dick turned quickly, fully on defense. How had he not noticed someone coming in and sneaking up. He was better than that. He relaxed slightly when he realized it was Slade. But only slightly. He gritted his teeth, fists clenched. "You looked into what I told you about me!?"

  
Slade gave a slow hum, looking him over, appreciating the view. "Only a few. I hate being lied to. Had to make sure" He said, stepping forward.

  
"Fuck you. I owed you nothing." He said. "I'm not like you. I don't manipulate people to get what I want."

  
Slade laughed at that. "Oh, Dick....that is where you're wrong." He purred. "You agreed to a any term I want to get my help. Even offered yourself. Per our agreement, you owed me /everything/." He smirked, all teeth. "And you loved every moment of it."

  
Dick shivered, face flushing at the memory. His tongue darting out on instinct, touching the now healed cut he got from Slade biting him. He tried to ignore the way Slade focused on his tongue, watching the movement closely. "I repaid my debt. I owed you a favor and you took advantage" He said.

  
"I said you owed me and you assumed. " You were hard with just a kiss and some fleeting touches " He reminded him.

  
"That was just part of the deal." He said, huffing. Trying to deflect. It wasn't consensual, until it was. If he was being truly honest, it was all consensual. His wildest fantasy coming true. But he couldn't make a habit of it. /wouldn't/. He was a cop, Nightwing, hero and defender. It took a week after, but dick came to terms with the fact it was better not to ever let what happened between them happen again.  
  


"You say that, but you got so into it." He purred, stepping forward. "We were good together."  
  


He growled, putting a hand on Slades chest, keeping distance between them. "Never. Again" He said, putting steel in his voice as he glared at the other man. He had to put an end to it. He couldn't do this. "You can't be here. Leave"  
  


"If you didn't want me here you wouldn't have kept the security from that night the same." He said.

  
"Get out. I'll call Batman." He growled.

  
"We both know that you won't. Don't want him finding out. Besides you don't need Batman to save you. Not from me" He grunted but backed up. He realized he may have went about this the wrong way. Dick needed to stop fighting with himself before he’d accept Slade.  
  


Dick wasn't sure what he felt when the older man backed up. It wasn't relief and it wasn't regret. He was too busy thinking about what Bruce would do if he did find out to focus on his own emotions. Slade was right that he wouldn't call him.  
  


"Get out" He said, gritting his teeth, not looking at the man.  
  


Slade put his hands up in surrendered. "Tomorrow night, top of the police station. Meet me. I did actually come here for a reason." And that was the truth. But he'd gotten distracted. Dick had that effect on him and really he was too old to be so easily distracted.  
  


"I don't care. Find someone else to help you." Dick shook his head.  
  


Slade gave him a smirk and left. He was confident Dick would show.  
  


Dick growled, clenching his fists. He'd change his security parameters....right after his shower.  
  
  


Dick Grayson did a lot of stupid things in his life, he could admit that. The stupidest though would have to be sleeping with Slade Wilson. The second was talking about it in Guy Gardners bar after getting drunk.

"Just who does he think he is?" He asked. "You can't....you can't use a deal to get someone to sleep with you. You just..." He grunted, waving his hand. "Ask, make the moves" Dick slured. He hadn't been this drunk in a while. "And another thing, just leaving after telling me to shower! Like- like I'm some cheap hooker. Fuck him. His cock isn't even that good!" He snorted, which was a lie. Slades cock was ungodly. Okay, maybe not ungodly, but /fuck/.  
  


Guy chuckled and put a water in front of him. "Okay bud, I'm cutting you off. You need to keep it down." He said, humming. "Sleeping with the enemy is something that happens sometimes. Don't beat yourself up over it.”  
  


" I wasn't." He said, frowning at the water like it personally offended him. "But then he started asking people if they'd slept with me. Like I lied to him. Its none of his business!" He huffed.  
  


"Wait....are you talking about Deathstroke? Dick you didn't?" He said in a harsh whisper.

Dick tilted his head and giggled. Had he let his name slip? No...he hadn't. He wasn't that drunk. Was he? "I didn't...."  
  


"Rayner and I both got asked by that madman if we ever defiled a robin. Thought it was some twisted mind games. But he was asking about you. Wasn't he?"  
  


Dick blinked and laughed. "He thought....with Kyle?" Dick laughed some more.  
  


"Dick." Guy narrowed his eyes.  
  


"Kyle is way to cocky for me. He’s more Jason's type." He laughed some more. "And you're straight" He pointed at him.  
  


Guy rubbed a hand over his face. "....why does Deathstroke think you slept with us? Kyle was with the Titans when he got asked." He groaned. This was exhausting. He was retired damn it.  
  


"I uh, told him a lantern but didn't give a name" He waved a hand. "Guess he doesn't know me as well as he thinks he does."  
  


"You slept with Jordan didn't you?" He made a face. Guy and Hal got along a lot better now, but it didn't mean Guy still didn't think the other lantern was to high and mighty for his own good.  
  


Dick grinned and gave the bartender/lantern finger guns.  
  


"I thought you said cocky wasn't your style."  
  


"Hm...no, but Hal is more than cocky. He was someone I looked up to." He licked his lips. "Happened when I first left Batman to become my own. First person that was older....all deathstrokes fault." He muttered.  
  


"Christ I don't get paid enough for this." He grunted, looking up when someone new entered the bar. "Jay!”  
  


Jason came over and huffed at the state his brother was in. "Dickie.... This is kinda my move." He said. "Thanks for calling me. I'll get him home. He paid?"  
  


"Yeah, started a tab." Guy gave his card to Jason.  
  


"Thats mine." Dick pointed and hummed, eyes half lidded.  
  


"I know buddy. I know. Come on." He looped one of dicks arms over his shoulder and helped him out, taking him to the car, putting him in the back seat.  
  


"He thought I slept with Kyle." Dick giggled again.  
  


Jason sighed from the front seat. "Yeah....i know. But you didn't." He said, driving. "Why are you drunk dickie?"

He grunted in response, closing his eyes. "Didn't mean to get drunk. Wanted to make him wait." He said. “Still have to go…”  
  


"Make who wait?" He narrowed his eyes.  
  


"Slade...wanted me to meet him at the station. Like just because he said jump, I'll ask how high." He muttered and laughed. "Gotta go meet 'im" He slurred. “Could be important”  
  


"Not like this you're not." He said, shaking his head, sighing again. "If you had to pick a villain to fall for at least it was a semi decent one. But it have to be an ex's father?'  
  


" Fuck you, didn't fall for 'im. Leave rose out of it." Dick grunted.  
  


"Dick, you've had a hard on for Slade since I've known you. Just never did anything about it. Now that something happened you're freaking out."  
  


"Am not." He sat up, groaning. "Fuck you"  
  


"You're not? No? Dick you got drunk because he wanted to meet you. What's going on?"  
  


Dick grumbled, laying his head on the back of the front seat. "We made a deal. He helped me and I owed him. Apparently, sex is what I owed him."  
  


Jason frowned, looking back at him. "Did he force you?"  
  


"No....no he was...maybe forceful, at first but...no. I-" He sighed. "I wasn't forced. If I said no he would have stopped." He closed his eyes.  
  


"Then why get like this?"  
  


"Because I'm not like you Jay. I'm the 'good Boy Scout', original Robin, hero. I can't fraternize with the villains. If I could; I wouldn't have this problem.”  
  


"Okay one. Fuck you. Two, Bruce has knowingly slept with both Talia and Selina and hes still a hero.  
  


"I'm supposed to be better than him" He muttered  
  


"I think its okay for you to sleep with Slade. Release some tension. Give in to desires Dickie.' He said, getting out of the car and pulling Dick out.  
  


Dick hummed, looking around. "This isn't my place."  
  


"Nope. Its mine and Roys" He said, patting his back. "Come on." Jason took him inside.  
  


"You're back fast thought you had some kind of family emergen- oh uh, hi Dick." Roy said from the couch, eyes wide.  
  


Kyle's head popped up over the couch a moment later. "Wait...whys he here?"  
  


"Its fine. I'm putting him in my bed. He's just drunk" Jason shook his head. "He just needs to sleep it off."  
  


Dick made a face. "Knew it." He cheesed.  
  


"You're drunk." Jason said, taking him to his room, laying him down, grunting when dick pulled him on top of him.  
  


"Don't go." Dick said, holding onto his shirt.  
  


"Dick." He sighed.  
  


The older Robin hummed and smiled, kissing him, looping his arms around him. “Stay, comfort me.”  
  


Jason kissed back for a moment before pulling away. "You're drunk."  
  


"Not that drunk." He said, closing his eyes.  
  


"Good night Dick." He said, getting out of his hold. "Maybe when you're sober and not having a crisis about being in love with a bad guy" He said, giving him a pec before standing. "I'll check on you in a bit. Don't throw up on my bed" The former Robin said and left, shaking his head. He needed to go have a chat with Deathstroke.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick groaned when he woke up, rubbing his face against the sheets. His head hurt and he felt like shit. He rolled over, blinking his eyes open and frowned. This wasn't his room. He'd gotten drunk enough that Jason hadn't thought it safe to take him home. He was supposed to be the responsible one, not Jason.

"Dickie you awake?" Jason asked, coming in the door.

Dick groaned, sitting up slowly. "Unfortunately"

Jason chuckled, coming over with asprin and water. "Oh how the mighty have fallen" He teased.

Dick glared, taking the offered medicine. "What time is it?"

"Still early. Plenty of time before you have to go meet Slade"

"What?" Dick narrowed his eyes.

"I found him last night and talked. Helped him with something since you were out." Jason said. "Set up a meeting for you two to talk" 

Dick frowned, clenching his fists. "You....met him and helped him?" What did Jason help him with exactly? Did Slade decide to fuck Jason? Was Jason better? Why did Slade want to meet him now that he didn't need anything? A thousand thoughts were going through his mind.

"Dickie?" He asked, tilting his head, showing off a fresh hickey.

"Jesus Christ." Dick said when he saw it. "Did you seriously!? Jason what to fuck."

"What?" Jason asked confused.

"Did you owe him a favor too?" He hissed, getting up. "Did you bring him back here while I was passed out? Even for you that was low. I can't believe you!"

"What the fuck are you talking about? Don't make me punch you" Jason growled.

"Slade! That's what I'm talking about. You helped him while I was indisposed" He sneered. "I know what he wanted from me and I see the hickey." He clenched his fists.

Jason frowned, getting pissed off. "Wow Dickie. Tell me how you really feel." He set his jaw. "No, i didn't sleep with Slade and apparently you have no fucking idea what he wanted last night. He actually did something good and needed help. Fuck you"

"Then explain the hickey!" Dick snapped.

"I'm supposed to be the damaged one dick. Its not cute on you and I don't owe you shit" He said, standing up. "Once you feel up to it, let yourself out. Slades picking you up for lunch so you can talk like adults" He snorted, going for the door. "If you can manage to act like one" He said, leaving the room.

Dick frowned and rubbed his face. He should have known better. Trusted his brother. Why did his mind go blank when it came to Slade? He trusted Jason but something had snapped in him and he'd thought Jason had....and dick had kissed him last night. He groaned, rubbing his face. "Shit..." How did this get so messed up. Dick wasn't possessive.

Hours later Dick was waiting for Slade to pick him up back at his place, pacing and biting his nail. It was just lunch, this shouldn't be making him so nervous. "Get ahold of your self Grayson." He muttered to himself, taking a deep breath.

A knock sounded at the door signaling that Slade was there to pick him up.

Dick frowned at the door and went to open it. "What did you and Jason do last night?" He asked, opening the door.

Slade raised a brow, clearly taken off guard by the question. "Hello to you too." He chuckled.

"I mean it. What did...." He looked away pursing his lips.

"I needed a safe place to put some kids that were supposed to be a shipment. I don't exactly do the hero stuff and wasn't sure where to take that many. Jason found me and agreed to help." He told him, tilting his head. "I heard you were drunk?"

Dick blushed. "I....didn't plan too." He huffed. "You and Jason didn't....make a deal?" He bit his lip, looking away, hating a part of himself.

"We did." Slade nodded, stepping forward. "But not the kind I made with you. That is a one person exclusive." He told him, cupping his chin and bringing his face back towards him. "Is it me or him you thought would do that to you?"

Dick thought about that for a moment, Thinking it over. "Both. Jason and I have a weird relationship. You're....well you and Jason had a hickey this morning."

"Ah. Well, I can assure you. That mark was not from me." Slade said, pressing a kiss to his forehead. "Shall we go to lunch?"

Dick sighed and nodded. "Okay....yeah." He smiled, feeling a little better. He'd have to apologize to Jason later.


End file.
